


The Emperor and The Tailor

by SammyL



Series: Sammy's Twisted Fairy Tales [6]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Death, Execution, M/M, Mpreg (are you even suprissed?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: Oh in the land of a foolish ruler he is sure to be. So why has the world renown tailor come to the Takaba Empire?





	

Once upon a time; there was a grand and beautiful empire. It was ruled by a benevolent, wise, beautiful and rather cheeky emperor. The emperor's name was Takaba Akihito. 

Emperor Akihito was loved by all and the empire knew a peace that no other could lay claim to.  Many came to the empire in times of war for in obtaining peace. Other times the empire aided in decimating enemies. The Takaba Kingdom may have been peaceful, but they produced many a fine warrior.

Now, while the empire was peaceful and the people loved their emperor, there was one who loathed in silence. He did not see what everyone else saw. To him, Emperor Takaba Akihito was nothing more than a child who was far too spoiled and spared the rod far too often. He knew the boy, for the emperor was no more than fifteen springs, was not fit for rule. 

This one person filled with loathing, knew that he would be a far better emperor. He spent many a day in his study, looking for ways to put an end to the brat emperor. It was when he came upon a news article that he found his answer. The article came from another land and told of a king who had been cruel to his people. Apparently three men came to the kingdom and told the king they would make him such fine clothes that he would be the envy of all. When the clothing was finished, the king had paraded down the streets of the kingdom to show off his magnificent new clothing. In reality, he had been walking around completely nude. Becoming the laughing stock of the kingdom. 

This is just what he needed to teach that brat his lesson.

~ The Emperor and the Tailor ~

The tailor's heart warmed as he stood upon the mountain. Before him, spread as far as the eye could see was the Takaba Empire. His homeland. It had been any years since he had stepped foot here. It felt good to back.

A frown settled between his brows as he recalled just why he was here. Last he remembered, the Takaba Empire was at peace and everyone was happy. Yet someone had sent for him. He was a tailor by trade, only he did not make clothing. At least not like anything other tailors made. Oh no, his were special and always came with a lesson. 

With his two assistants by his side, the tailor descended the mountain.

~ The Emperor and the Tailor ~

The emperor stood in shock at the sight before him. When his advisors had called for him, this is not what he had been expecting. The emperor turned to the men next to him, looking for an explanation. His advisors just looked as dumb founded as him. Well all but one. Advisor Mitarai looked smug and around of himself. Emperor Akihito was not fond of this particular advisor. Mitarai treated him as if he were just some brat.

"Advisor Mitarai, is there something you would like to say?"

"Why yes there is Emperor Takaba."

Emperor Akihito frowned at the use of his last name. It had been a long established rule that the everyone, no matter how rich or poor, would use the emperor's given name. Not his family name. Using the emperor's family name was considered to be rude and insulting. It put distance between the emperor and the one speaking. That was something the emperors of the Takaba Empire had worked hard to end.

"Please, Emperor Takaba, allow me to introduce Asami Ryuichi and his two assistants. Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi. Asami-san is a world famous tailor. He has been all over the world and made clothing for many royals."

"I know whom this man is. What I want to know is why he is here."

"I thought you could benefit from his expertise."

"Oh? But I already have a tailor."

"This is true, but I must be honest. Your tailor is lacking in skill and does not make clothing befitting one in your position."

"Oh? Tell me Ryuichi, as a tailor, do you think my clothing is lacking?"

Asami smirked. His little Akihito had not changed one bit over the years they had been parted. He stepped forward, eyeing the clothing the emperor wore.

"This is made very well. It is of the finest and highest quality fabrics one could ever hope to find. Yes these clothes are beautiful. Kou made these, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. Kou would appreciate your words. The words of one's master are always important."

Asami smiled, not missing the hidden meaning behind the boy's, his boy's words. "Oh that is very true, Akihito."

Asami stood back and turned to face the advisor who had sent for him. He did not like this man. He had ulterior motives in sending for one of Asami's talents and Asami was not one who enjoyed being used.

"If you are willing, Akihito, I would very much enjoy making you very fine clothing of my own in addition to the fine clothing Kou has made you."

The emperor's beautiful blue eyes winded in surprise. Asami watched as pleasure and anticipation filled the emperor's eyes. The young ruler had long awaited for the tailor to fulfill his promise, made so many years ago.

Mitarai smiled, pleased with himself. "See, I knew this was a good idea!"

"Your fired Mitarai."

"Huh? Wait! What?! I don't understand! Why?!"

Emperor Akihito raised one blond brow. "One only sends for a tailor of Ryuichi's caliber for specific reasons. I do not believe that those reasons have been met here. Have they Ryuichi."

"No. You have not been unfairly taxing your people. You listen to their concerns. They are suffering no ills or famine. All that I spoke to, only gave their highest praise for you. In truth I can think of no reason for me to be here, except that Mitarai here, was plotting against you."

"Treason? Surely not."

"Sadly, it is true my dear Akihito."

~ The Emperor and the Tailor ~

All in the empire came. It was a rare event to take place in a empire such as this. The news of treason had spread through the entire land, causing shock to spear through the hearts and minds of the people. So now they gathered in the heart of the empire.

Mitarai had been striped of his royal blue advisor robes. He now stood before the people in a dingy pair of mud brown pants and nothing else. The former advisor was led from his prison cell in the deepest part of the castle's dungeons. He was led by a man dressed head to toe in black leather. His face masked by a hood and in his hand, a rope that led to Matarai's neck, wrists and ankles. 

Once they reached the stage set up in the center of the court yard, Mitarai was forced to his knees. The rope about his neck was removed and he was pushed over and his neck was settled into the slot waiting for it. 

Mitarai was chained in place and the hooded man stepped back, placing one hand on the lever. With a single Smith motion, the hooded man, the executioner, pulled the lever. The fall of the sharp, gleaming blade of the guillotine was swift and silent. Mitarai was dead before he could even finish crying out in anger and trying to find a way to wiggle out of his fate.

~ The Emperor and the Tailor ~

Akihito giggled as Asami's fingers brushed over his naked skin. Asami pulled back to frown down at him. Mumbling an apology, Akihito straightened his back and did his best to hold still so the tailor could finish his measurements. It didn't last long. As Asami brought his measuring tape up,his tigers brushed against Akihito's flesh.

Sighing, Asami put the tape down. "Akihito…"

"I'm sorry! It just that it tickles!"

Shaking his head, Asami couldn't repress his grin. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to the top of Akihito's head.

~ The Emperor and the Tailor ~

Akihito was bouncing in place. Anticipation was flowing through his veins. Today was the day that Asami was giving him the outfit he'd made just for him. The door opened. Asami stepped inside the emperor's room. Asami shut the door behind him. Locking it.

"Strip Akihito and close your eyes."

Grinning from ear to ear, Akihito did as he was told. Not caring about the mess he made as he threw his clothes without a care to where they fell. He could hear Asami's laughter at his eagerness. Then all was silent.

He didn't hear Asami move. Didn't hear the fabric of clothing moving as it was placed against his flesh. Asami's movements were Smith and slow. Akihito shuddered as warm breath touched the skin of his neck.

"Are you ready for your lesson?"

Akihito swallowed hard before nodding. "Yes."

"Good boy." A gentle kiss was pressed to his temple. Asami helped him to move across the room. Slowly, he was lowered down onto his bed. Hands slid over his shoulders, down his arms to his wrists. Kisses were pressed along the palm of his hands. His arms were raised above his head. 

Asami's hands slid back down his arms to his shoulders. Over his chest to tease pale pink nipples. Down over Akihito's flat stomach they moved to Akihito's hips. One leg was raised and kisses were pressed to the top of the boy's foot. Moving up to the ankle, up the long slim leg to the smooth flesh of his thigh. Asami raised Akihito's other leg and proceeded to follow the same path of kisses along smooth flesh.

Asami positioned Akihito's legs so that they were bent at the knee and spread wide apart. Leaving the young emperor completely open to Asami's viewing pleasure. Asami took on the view his boy made before him. It was a beautiful sight. Pale flesh flushed a fetching shade of pink, shaggy blond hair, soft leather binding his ankles and wrists. Asami pressed a kiss to his boy's lips.

"Open your eyes my love."

Akihito blinked his eyes open, gasping at what he say before him. He lay on his bed, above him was a large mirror, that had not been there this morning. He could see himself reflected back at him. He had never looked so beautiful before. The leather binding him complimented his skin tone. His body was flushed pink with arousal.

"Ryuichi……"

"Shh, my love. It is time for your first of many lessons."

"Many?"

"Yes."

Tears flooded Akihito's blue eyes. "Does that mean your staying? That you won't ever leave again?"

"I'm staying Akihito. Forever. You are mine and mine alone. Today I will make sure to teach you that lesson throughly."

Akihito gasped as a finger slid into his backside. It felt odd for he had never been touched in such a manor before. It didn't hurt though. His eyes met Asami's in wonder. The tailor smiled and began to slide his finger in and out of him.

Asami slid a second finger inside. He slowly spread them apart; stretching Akihito's tight, virgin passage. Akihito signed in pleasure as Asami slid his finger over a particular sensitive spot. Grinning devilishly, and did it again and again. Akihito shuddered at the blinding pleasure that filled him. 

Asami bent forward. Carefully, he ran his tongue up the length of Akihito's cock. When he reached the top, his tongue dipped into the slit at the head. Akihito let out a sigh of pleasure. Asami relaxed and moved his head down, taking Akihito's full length inside his mouth and down his throat.

"Ahhh! Ryuichi! Mmmm…"

Chains rattled as Akihito tried to move, wanting to force Asami away while wanting pull him down even further. It felt so good to be touched like this. A third finger slid inside. Asami spread up the pace of his sucking, timing them with the thrust of his fingers. He pressed hard against Akihito's sensitive spot while biting down on the head of Akihito's cock. Akihito's scream rang out in the room as white hot pleasure flooded his body.

Asami drank down every drop of Akihito's release while taking in the beautiful sight of his boy finding pleasure from his touch. While Akihito lay recovering and relaxed from his intense release, Asami pressed his own cock against Akihito's entrance. He slid in easily, finding no resistance.

When he hilted, Asami stopped and held still. Waiting for Akihito to adjust to this new sensation.

Asami pulled back all the way out. He slammed back inside, causing Akihito to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

"Mine! You are mine Akihito!" He whispered with every inward thrust. He kept his eyes locked with Akihito's. "You belong to me and no one else Akihito."

Asami adjusted the angle of his thrusts, hitting that sensitive spot with every inward thrust. Akihito's body tensed, his tunnel clenching tightly around Asami. A silent scream left the emperor's mouth. Their eyes were locked. Asami gave a final thrust.

"Mine!" Asami growled, his body releasing inside Akihito.

~ The Emperor and the Tailor ~

Akihito smiled brightly as Asami placed the newest item he had made for him upon his neck. A leather collar with Asami Ryuichi embossed on it. Now everyone would see him and know just who he belonged to.

Akihito climbed up into Asami's lap, snuggling against him. He was so happy. Strong arms settled about his waist, hands laying over his proudly rounded tummy. Kisses and bites were placed along his jaw as he gazed out over his empire. Everything was right in the world. The empire was at peace and everyone was happy. Celebrations had been on going for the last few months, everyone happy to have their beloved Emperor Akihito was married and expecting not one, but FOUR! children in just a few short months. Asami really was very virile.

~ The Emperor and the Tailor ~

And so the emperor and the tailor lived happily ever after. Unlike that foolish king who was still the laughing stock if his own kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fairy tale: The Emperor's new clothes.


End file.
